


These Are Our Days

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, basically mikey/woody is everything good that ever happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dates are more like walks, really. Mikey will drop by the back of the pizza place, waiting for the shifts to change, mind racing, and he will be every bit as nervous as he was the first time he was waiting to see the fuzzy mop of hair emerging. But then Woody will poke his head out, beaming from ear to ear, and they will be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> So Mikey/Woody is one of my favourite things about the idw comics. I haven't gotten up to date with them yet because I used to read them on the train to college every morning, but I'm planning on it soon! In the meantime, take this lil thing I cooked up back in December but for whatever reason neglected to upload until now.  
> (inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-HLxpWGCzc)

These days, they go on dates by moonlight.

The dates are more like walks, really. Mikey will drop by the back of the pizza place, waiting for the shifts to change, mind racing, and he will be every bit as nervous as he was the first time he was waiting to see the fuzzy mop of hair emerging. But then Woody will poke his head out, beaming from ear to ear, and they will be free.

Sometimes they do it Mikey's way; hopping from rooftop to rooftop, keeping to the shadows, the only source of light in the darkness being the flame from Woody's lighter gently licking the end of the cigarette. Even the desperate clinging of the flame to the stub makes Mikey's chest tighten. When did he get so caught up in every little thing Woody did? Even sharing a cigarette, however disgusting the smoke, however harmful Donatello always tells him it is, seems beautiful when it's being held between Woody's fingers. It makes Mikey's heart soar.

Another thing he's noticed is that Woody isn't a stick-to-the-shadows kind of guy by heart. He belongs in the suburbs, singing and dancing as he runs down the boulevards, he deserves the lights to shine on him for he brings the sunshine during daylight hours, and if the whole world doesn't know that then they don't deserve the kind of happiness that Woody brings. That's what Mikey thinks, anyway.

So when they aren't taking their moonlight walks on the rooftops of corporate buildings and boutiques, Woody brings along a tatty pair of loafers (Woody swears they're an old pair of his dad's, he wouldn't be caught dead in loafers, and Mikey always thinks he's laying on his disgust a little too thick for it to be genuine), a baggy pair of pants and a loose hoodie, which Mikey dresses in with hardly a grumble because for once he doesn't care. If Woody wanted him to wear a mime costume Mikey reckons he'd do it without much thought. Is this what being in love is like? (Granted, it's not like he can really ask anyone, as he doubts April or Casey have ever had their datefriends nagging them to put on clothes, since humans tend to dress up anyway.)

When they're both changed and ready Woody will sling an arm around Mikey casually and they will walk down the alley and out into the open. The darkness hides the green in Mikey's face, reducing it to a shadow which can be acquitted to the hoodie, which Woody always whines about but Mikey points out is necessary. He doesn't have any bitterness towards it; it's just a fact, and as long as he's with Woody it really doesn't matter to him.

It's beautiful being able to walk around Brooklyn without having to hide, with the person he loves beside him, with the person he loves not being ashamed that he has his arms slung around another guy's shoulder in a way that, once upon a time, Mikey used to believe only a man and a woman can do.

Screw it, Mikey thinks. He's happy, Woody's happy, they're both happy, and the horrified look the old couple walking past just gave them means nothing to him at this moment.

The best part, in Mikey's opinion, is when Woody pulls a 'chivalrous gentleman' on him and walks him home, even though Mikey feels he really should be the one walking _Woody_ home. (But hey, Woody has hidden depths. Ever since the incident with Slash he's been taking self defence classes, so who knows, maybe one of these days Woody will manage to overcome whatever demons he's been harvesting away.) Woody insists, says it's because he's the oldest, and Mikey decides it'd be wrong to let Woody have this small victory.

So they walk, talk about trivial things, or sometimes the deepest things in the world, they buy Chinese food on the way back and eat fried rice out of a box while discussing why Woody would work at a pizza place and date a pizza apologist if he really doesn't like it all that much (the answer is always tuition fees, every time). They never talk about the note. It's one of their darkest thoughts, and Mikey knows it'd only hurt the both of them more if they talked about it instead of doing what they always do when they disagree and simply bury the hatchet.

When they're done with the cartons they hold hands, three digits locking with five, in a odd but not unpleasant way. Mikey used to think dating was stupid, but now he realises it's one of the most intimate friendships there is, and if that's something he can share with Woody he feels honoured.

His favourite part of the walk home is the moment before he lifts the manhole, when Woody will lean down and kiss him chastely, chapped lips so small and human it makes Mikey dither a little just thinking about it.

(It's a good thing he's already halfway down the manhole when Woody gives him a second kiss or he'd notice the hard on he springs every time Woody leans in so close.)

“See you tomorrow, Mikester,” Woody will say softly.

“Night, Woody,” Mikey responds, grinning cheekily to hide the way his knees feel faint.

When he pulls the manhole over his head he can feel Woody's presence blocking the moonlight until he turns, whistling softly with his hands in his pockets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I love woody so much. woody is everything to me)


End file.
